


Sacrifices

by basilique



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Laura, Begging, Cages, Discovery, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely dubious consent due to mind control and sex pollen, F/F, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn With Plot, Prisoner of War, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex Pollen, Silence Kink, Top Carmilla, Underworld, Underworld princess Carmilla, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, Virginity Kink, cage sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: Laura is an angel spy captured by the vampires of the underworld.They plan to use her as a virgin sacrifice. But thevampire princess Carmilla conspires to save the prisoner first...by taking her virginity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: there will be some dubious consent in this story. Please take care! 
> 
> Also some nasty people do some nasty things with gargoyles. ;)) Hope you enjoy!

The dark courtiers turn to look as the double doors of the great hall burst open.

A pair of stone gargoyles, flanked by six or seven others, drag a re-purposed fishing net across the floor, and deposit it at the feet of the queen. 

These animated servants would not normally dare disturb one of the queen's extravagant feasts. But they know that they have brought a prize she will appreciate, and they wait, silent and still, for her praise. 

"What have you brought to me, my darlings?" 

The queen leans forward eagerly, her high cheekbones and arched eyebrows flashing in the light of the dusty chandeliers. 

"Aaah," she breathes. "A pretty little spy." 

In the net is an angel, a spy and a soldier from the Republic of Heaven, standing upright with her chin raised. Her skin is the color of cream, her long hair a dark blond. Her wings are folded neatly behind her in military form, and her bright brown eyes are defiant. 

"This is an excellent prize, my darlings. You shall taste wine tonight. Go, and wait along the walls. I may have more uses for you tonight." 

The gargoyles obey, after one has laid at the queen's feet the angel's bow, and another her quiver of arrows. 

"A brave little creature," the queen says, smiling slowly down at the captive. "To have come so far, alone, into the Underworld. I suspect that she will not give us much information. If, indeed, she speaks our language at all." 

Judging by the girl's blank, defiant stare, she does not understand a word the queen is saying. And the queen laughs a little, and addresses her courtiers. "What shall we do, then? Shall we serve her up for desert?" 

The demons and vampires, finely dressed gentlemen and ladies, seated at long tables around the edges of the room, chortle a little at this half-joke. 

"No," the queen says thoughtfully. There really isn't enough to go around." 

She turns her head to look at the two beautiful young women, seated in lower thrones on either side of her on the dias. 

"What do my darling daughters think? Matske? Carmilla?" 

The elder princess smiles, a smile almost as playful and as dangerous as her mother's. 

But the younger princess does not smile. Her dark eyes are on the captive angel, and her brow is furrowed with something almost like concern. 

"I am sure you will think of something fitting, Mama," the elder princess purrs. 

The queen laughs lightly. "Perhaps another pet for you, my crown princess Matske? Are you responsible enough to keep a pet alive now, Matske? Or will you eat this one too?" 

The courtiers chortle again, and Matske blushes prettily and looks down. 

Enslaved faerie servants are emerging from the wings of the ballroom, bearing the third course of the feast,and the queen turns back to her prisoner as they set the steaming trays onto the tables. 

"Well, we have plenty of time to think," she says. "But while we all ruminate on it a little, darling, won't you give us a dance?" 

She flicks one bejewled finger, and the net around the angel vanishes. She flicks another, and the girl's arms lift, as though she is being controlled by invisible puppet strings. 

"Mother," the younger princess protests quietly, but her mother only strokes her cheek tenderly, before sending the angel spinning through the ballroom, her dark magic completely in control of the girl's innocent body.


	2. Chapter 2

The courtiers have seen the queen enchant captured girls before, and they all lean forward a little in anticipation of the show.Her majesty keeps a harem of girls; humans, faeries, nymphs, and the occasional angel, specifically for the entertainment of her court. 

She makes timid, modest girls dance like whores,on the tables and in the laps of the noblemen. She makes them suck honey from men's fingers, pour water and wine down their own dresses, whisper filthy things into the ladies' ears. 

She enjoys feeling them fight against her magic, and she enjoys even more how easily she can best them. 

Sometimes, as a special treat for her courtiers, the queen makes a girl go wild with lust by sending irresistibly titillating high frequency magic to buzz between her legs. The court remembers these occasions fondly and vividly; the first was a human girl. The queen, having buzzed her desperately, helplessly aroused, had compelled her to strip for the ballroom. She had then had her coat her naked body in the fatty butter for the goose, and rub her fingers in her own pussy in the center of the room, the pig's apple in her mouth, her cheeks burning red with pleasure and humiliation. 

Later, the queen had started releasing her control of girl's bodies when she had them aroused; a girl could not escape when she could barely stand for lust. The court had watched as a desperate nyad hoisted up her skirts and rubbed her pussy hard against the corner of a feast table until she came. 

They had watched as a nymph rubbed between her legs and pleaded with the queen to give her more, to let her fuck someone, something, anything. The queen had bargained with her; crawl under the tablecloth and suck the cock of every nobleman seated in this room. Then you can have more. 

When the nymph had done it, the queen directed one of the stone gargoyles to the center of the hall. She let the thing put its huge stone cock into the nymph's pussy, and the nymph yelled and twisted, cumming over and over again as it fucked her. 

Once, the queen had even put an angel on her own lap on the throne, facing the court and holding the girl's legs open for everyone to see as she fingered her.The angel had cum many times under the vampire queen's capable fingers, her head rolling back against the queen's shoulder, while the crowd clapped and whooped. 

And so the court waits with baited breath to see what the queen will do with this pretty little angel spy. Beweled chests, doughy breasts rise and fall with excited anticipation as the fourth course of the feast emerges and the queen dances the girl's body back to the base of the throne. 

She compels the girl to kneel at her feet, and leans down toward her, smiling her slow, almost catlike smile. 

But before the queen can speak, her eyes widen with shock. She feels a jerk, like a rope being ripped from her hands, as the angel finds the strength to defy her dark magic, and throws it off like a heavy stocks. 

The angel leaps forward, and the court barely has time to gasp before she has seized her bow and quiver from the floor, and fired a silver arrow straight for the queen's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: brief reference to necrophilia

The queen raises her palm. 

There is a ripple of pressure, like an earthquake in the air, and the angel's arrow warps and strikes with a clang against the stone wall behind the queen. 

A moment later the angel herself is lifted into the air, her arms pinned to her sides by an invisible force. 

"Another cocky harbinger of the light," the queen says with a smile. "Thinking her little toys can hurt the darkness." The courtiers chortle, relieved. 

The queen's momentary dismay is gone. She has regained her control over the girl, holding her more tightly this time in her power. "There was darkness in this world before there was anything else," she says, shaking the girl a little in her grip, "and there will still be darkness when all else has perished. You would be wise to submit to it now, little one, and not to waste yourself in fighting." 

The angel does not understand the queen's words, but she seems to guess at their gist, because she fixes the queen with a defiant glare and raises her chin. 

Princess Carmilla's eyes widen. She looks stricken as she stares at the angel's face, as though she has been blind all her life, and only just now learned what it is to see. 

The queen does not notice. Her eyes are scanning over the angel's body. She is testing something with her magic, scrying in the open air, and a moment later her face splits into a satisfied smile. 

"My friends!" She clasps her hands together. "I know exactly what we are to do with this prize." 

Silence falls in the hall. 

Those who know the queen well can tell that whatever plan she is about to propose, she has already had it in mind since she first saw the angel. She was only pretending to deliberate on the girl's fate for the entertainment of the court. 

But her eyes are still bright and greedy with her idea. "Our researchers have uncovered the blueprint of a weapon. A weapon from a realm deeper and more ancient even than our own. It has the power to topple entire cities with only a breath of wind. Its creation is within our grasp. We have the ingredients. All of them, except for the lifeblood of a virgin." 

All eyes move back to the angel, suspended in the air with her arms pinned to her sides. Every face in the hall is greedy, excited, except for two. The angel glares down at the queen with her jaw locked, and Princess Carmilla stares at the floor, shifting uncomfortably in her throne. 

"This girl will do very well," the queen continues. '"A virgin, never so much as kissed. Indeed she has never felt any sort of sexual pleasure in her life. And to top it off, her spirit is strong. You all saw how she managed to defy my magic. Her blood will create...an invincible weapon. We will make preparations for the ceremony tomorrow, and when night falls, we will slit that pretty little throat!" 

An electric murmur of excitement ripples through the hall. 

But the queen is not finished speaking, and on her next words, her voice is sweet and low, like molasses. 

"Now then. I need hardly remind you all that we are at war. I know that some of you normally like to play with our prisoners. But if either man or beast tampers with this girl's virginity tonight, he will be considered a traitor to the war effort, and he will spend eternity in unbearable agony. Is that understood?" 

There is a quiet murmur of ascent. 

The queen nods, satisfied, and raises a hand to the level of her mouth. She fixes her eyes on the angel above her and blows across her palm. 

A stream of bright, golden glitter flows from the queen's breath toward the angel, who is still suspended in the air. The stream of glitter wraps once, twice around the girl's body, and then it disappears as it seems to sink into her between her legs. 

The angel gasps, and her cheeks suddenly flush rouge. Her expression changes from defiance to shock. She is aroused, perhaps for the first time in her life, by the queen's magic. 

The queen watches appraisingly for a moment as the angel presses her thighs together and flushes hot, her breath coming in short gasps of surprise and wanting as she hangs suspended and helpless in the air. 

Then the queen says, "that spell will be our security. If any man takes her virginity tonight, that glitter will be there on his manhood in the morning. It will show him for the traitor he is. Of course--" she throws an amused glance at the flushed angel-- "it does have the side effect of making our little girl desperate to lose her virginity. But perhaps there will be time for that after she is dead!" 

A raucous cheer from the tables. 

The queen drops the prisoner to the floor, and around her there appears a cage with iron bars, rounded at the top like a bird cage. 

Princess Carmilla's fingers dig into the armrests of her throne, hard enough to warp the tarnished bronze. But no one takes any note of this, or of the grim expression on the princess's face, as the fifth course of the feast emerges from the kitchens. 

***

Later that night, Carmilla slips into her mother's bedchamber, and slides a small iron key off of the bedside table. She slips it down the bodice of her gown and leaves the room again, quieter than a gentle wind in a willow tree. 

Carmilla is a master of stealth, capable of moving like black smoke through the darkness. On her way down to the great hall, she passes pairs of demons, and vampires entwined in dark corners, taking pleasure, or pain, or blood from each other, and moaning quietly with all of it. 

She passes by an open window, where a naked countess lies on her back on the eaves of the roof. Her legs are wrapped around the neck of a gargoyle, its ugly face buried in her pussy. 

No one and nothing takes any notice of Carmilla. And when she slips into the great hall, at first, the captive angel takes no notice of her either. 

The girl is sitting on the floor of her cage in a far corner of the room. Her hands are tied behind her back, fastened to one of the bars. Her wings are cramped uncomfortably behind her, and she is still squirming her thighs together, desperate for some stimulation on her enchanted pussy. She bites her lip, her brow furrowed with the effort of pleasuring herself with only her thighs. But when Carmilla lights one of the torches on the wall beside the cage, the angel jerks in surprise. 

She looks up, into Carmilla's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter mix up last night! I am studying abroad, and I'm writing this on a phone with crappy internet :p
> 
> But nothing can stop me from posting porn!!! ;)


End file.
